


One way

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, I love her, happy ending who?, idk how tags work, protect my baby olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: They were always supposed to be together, so why?What happened?





	One way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall its been a while, i think. Well school is finally over so yay.  
> I was writing another fic but then i saw love4eva and i had this idea it was random but shrug. Anyways i'll probably be uploading another fic soon spoiler alert it's hyewon.

They were always supposed to be together, that was the promise the four of them made.....so why?  
.  
.  
.  
Why was olivia standing alone, when the others were supposed to be with her?

 

Why did she have to suffer alone when the others had fun?

 

Weren't they supposed to be on the same road, together?

 

So why, why was Olivia sobbing on the ground, alone, without them there to comfort her?

 

Was it so wrong that she wished to be a good student?

 

Was it so wrong that she wanted to set a good example for the others?

 

She only wanted the best for her friends, but had she been too strict?

 

They used to always be together. Anytime and anywhere they would chat with one another, do their work, joke around, play, but now Olivia could only sit alone as she was reminiscent of the times spent together. Feelings of melancholy resurfaced, as she childishly imagined her friends sitting right beside her. The girl could barely hold back a sob, a sob she knew that if it was let out, it would never retreat. If she started grieving now, she knew she could never find peace in herself ever again. 

 

It all started with Yves rebelling against the strict ways they lived in first. In the beginning Olivia hadn't noticed anything suspicious, but when Chuu and Go won followed after her she just knew, but she waited. Olivia patiently waited for them to invite her to tag along, she waited for them to keep their promises. Truth be told she would have followed them in a heartbeat, just like a puppy would do with their master, after all that's what she was, a tame, harmless puppy that tried her best to get attention from her owners. 

 

She went up to them countless of times, with the hope that maybe, just maybe they would tell her now.  
.

.

.  
They never did...

She felt betrayed, she felt sad, she was boiling with fury. Furious at them but most of all, furious at herself. She was angry for being so stupid as to trust people like them, she should have known better, she was a pathetic excuse for an angel. Olivia should have just reported them while she had the chance. But it was okay. Olivia hye was going to get her revenge and it was going to be so sweet. She was an egoist after all, she was going to get what she wanted. Olivia hye was ready to throw everything away just to make them pay for leaving her stranded. 

That's what it felt like to her, like she was alone and stranded on a dark road, someplace she was told to stay put and wait, because surely the three of them would come back for her. She felt so used, she wasn't some kids toy you could just throw away whenever.

 

Olivia was going to make Yves pay for putting weird ideas into their heads, make Chuu pay for blindly following her and above all make Go won pay for looking back and still leaving her behind. How could she have done that? Weren't they close? How could Go won betray her like that?

 

An infinite amount of questions filled her head, questions she desperately wanted answers to. Her heart was shattered, broken beyond repair. Could Olivia even feel anything anymore? Is that why she stopped crying? Is that why she stopped screaming and clutching to her stomach while she fell on the cold, hard floor?  
.

.

.

.

Olivia left the garden. She left everything she had behind and became a fallen angel, a sinner. One that could never redeem herself and her actions. She was all alone now, just a like a wolf, searching for her prey (was it really worth it?) but it was okay (no it wasn't...). All she wanted was revenge, nothing else mattered. (She only wanted to be with her friends...)

 

Their ways had been separated but Olivia was going to make sure they collided one final time before the curtain would descend on her, ending her bittersweet performance. (What would become of her then?)

 

Oh how she missed those simple days (everything was so peaceful),when they could play together inside, in the safety those four walls provided. 

 

That's when she realized that maybe, only maybe she was the only one who got reassurence from them. What if the others felt suffocated, controlled? 

 

If only she could have understood their feelings earlier- no, it wasn't her fault. Olivia wasn't to blame. She shouldn't have to carry this burden. Things wouldn't have turned out this way if they cared about her in the first place.  
Those very walls that felt like a prison cell to the others, felt like a warm and safe heaven to her...

 

How could she have been reduced to this state by mere silence, by a mere secret that was kept from her?

 

She really was pathetic- imperfect, nothing like what she thought she was. It was all a childish illusion, a dream, that she lived in and blindly believed in.

 

God was an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's that. Tbh i love olivia so much, she's an adorable dork that deserves the best. Remember to stream sonatine and love4eva! One way got me shook and it makes me cry everytime. Frozen and rendezvous are just bops.  
> Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
